


#OneYearLater

by pathstovirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstovirtue/pseuds/pathstovirtue
Summary: A year of reflection, after their penultimate competitive skate on Canadian soil and Scott has a promise to fulfill.





	#OneYearLater

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head and somehow managed to write this in one day. Thank you to @connor_vm on Twitter for that tweet that inspired this one-shot and giving me permission to take that idea and write a small little story surrounding it.

“Good morning, thank you for flying with us today,” smiled the flight attendant, as Tessa stepped onto the plane in New York City. “Do you need help with any of your bags?” The flight attendant pointed towards the small carry-on suitcase Tessa wheeled behind her.

“No thank you, I can handle it,” smiled Tessa, continuing her walk down the business class aisle and finding her designated seat. She lifted her suitcase up in the overhead storage, a pang suddenly hitting her stomach realizing that the familiar person wasn’t standing behind her and snatching the bag to put it up himself.

She closed her eyes and pushed the suitcase all the way in the overheard containment, hearing the thud as it hit the back. It was a phantom feeling of some sorts, her body automatically having the sensation that he was standing behind her with a hand on her lower back helping her lift the suitcase or grabbing it from her grasp to put it up there himself. He would give her a crooked smile and a chuckle, as she gave him a pointed look, only to have him say, “T, let me.”

“Ma’am?” asked a man’s voice behind Tessa, her green eyes immediately snapping open. The voice was deep, and he was at least in his forties, and like Tessa, appeared to be a well-seasoned traveler. “Believe that window seat is mine.” He pointed to the seat next to Tessa’s.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’ll let you get in first?” She awkwardly stepped back a bit, as he put his own luggage in the overhead compartment and took his spot by the window.

Tessa shook the phantom feeling and took her spot next to the man. She immediately settled back into her chair and secured the seatbelt. A sigh escaped her pink lips before she grabbed her phone and headphones out of her purse trying to not think about Scott.

With the amount of travel Tessa had done in her life, one would think that she would be used to flying alone. Except, the majority of her trips throughout her life she always had Scott with her. Scott who would insist on loading and unloading her luggage, who Tessa would share headphones with as they listened to music or watched a movie, and it was Scott who Tessa would rest her head on as she fell asleep during the long flights. Now that wasn’t happening, now she felt alone. Except, she couldn’t shake the feeling of him being right next to her during every solo flight she took.

Her phone vibrated, abruptly shaking her from her thoughts. She looked down at it and frowned upon seeing her mom’s text message.

_Something came up, and I won’t be able to get you at the airport. Scott’s in town and said he could pick you up and drop you off at home? I ran into him when I was out and about today, and he wondered what you were up to._

Tessa chewed the bottom of her lip, as her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She hadn’t heard or seen Scott since they ended their book tour back in December. Things were different now. Their commitments together were wrapped up for several months, and they had redirected their relationship back to the “business partners” aspect with the understanding they would only contact each other if it were coordinating for events or finalizing their retirement. It was how things needed to be to save themselves from heartache, at least for right now.

Scott had moved onto that next phase in his life that he always craved to have. He reconnected with his childhood friend, and ironically first skating partner when Tessa was abroad in France. They hit it off quickly, which was usual for Scott’s girlfriends, and soon enough he had moved on from Tessa. Moved on from their own romantic relationship, that ended due to a multitude of reasons. And now, in a typical Scott fashion, he was going above and beyond to spend as much time with Jackie to make that relationship work.

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling nauseous at the thought of them together. It was bad enough that Scott abruptly moved on after they called things off, but what made it worse was that Jackie was a family friend. She already had that connection to the Moirs, could fit herself into their dynamic effortlessly and was at that right phase in her life where she could start a family.

Tessa remembered expressing her fears to Jordan after the Walk of Fame. They were curled up on the bed in the hotel room, late night room service sprawled out in front of them with tears leaking out of Tessa’s eyes as she talked about how Scott will have started a new life before she is ready to be with him. Jordan had only scoffed in response, a wicked smile on the corners of her mouth, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think the Moirs will be okay when they learn Jackie is still legally married.”

Her fears were rational, at least that is what Tessa was adamant about. It seemed that Scott’s relationship continued to head in a positive direction despite the knowledge about the impending divorce.

Tessa had stopped in at Moir’s Skate Shop on New Year’s Eve, wanting to drop off some belated Christmas cookies and pick up her freshly sharpened skates. Alma had been there, a smile spreading across her face, expressing her sadness in Tessa being sick and unable to attend her and Carol’s birthday celebration. It was then that Tessa learned that Scott was in Tampa and would be until the end of March, with a trip to New Zealand planned. So much for those anniversary skates, Scott and she agreed on.

Of course, New Zealand. A trip that Tessa and Scott dreamed of going on together, as well as Australia. It was one of the corners of the world that neither had touched, both wanting more than ever to have that quality time to explore. She felt sick at the thought of him going to New Zealand and remembered putting on a brave face for Alma before crying in her car later. Why did it have to reach this point?

Tessa blinked away the emotion that crept on her face shaking her head and typing out the response to her mom. She tried not to question why Scott was home and not jetting off to New Zealand with Jackie.

_He doesn’t need to go out of his way. I’ll just take an Uber home._

It was easier this way. Easier to avoid him and remain oblivious to how his relationship and life were going. Although that was easier said than done, especially when she got on social media and saw everyone’s concern for Scott. His abrupt decision to leave Russell, representing himself, and the public P.O. Box that was a disaster waiting to happen. Tessa was concerned about Scott, worried that his decisions were too rash and that he would fall into the post-Sochi habits again.

She sighed and placed both headphones in her ears. Hall and Oates started blasting into her ears, pushing away the thoughts of Scott. Her eyes fluttered closed once the plane took off and soon enough she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Tessa walked out of the London airport, wheeling her small and large suitcase behind her. The entire two flights home she had been feeling extremely sentimental about what day it was, a day that marked one year since Canadian Nationals. The day that Tessa and Scott officially qualified for the Olympics, a day that gave them a perfect score in one of their most beloved programs. She had been feeling slightly chaotic and caught up in the feelings when she posted three pictures from the competition a year ago, as well as liking the comment “worth the wait.”

Tessa moved underneath an awning, stepping out of the hustle and bustle of people being picked up. She shifted her weight around, as she dug out her phone from her purse and started unlocking the screen. Right when she pulled up the Uber app and was about to request one, a distinctive voice started shouting.

“Hey, Virtch! You really think I would let you pay for an Uber when you could have a ride for free?” shouted a voice, she knew too well.

She glanced up and saw the black Acura slowing down in front of her, the passenger side window rolled down. Tessa bent over slightly, to be eye level with the car, her eyes squinting to see Scott’s toothy grin. Butterflies began swarming in her stomach, and a lump formed in her throat, as she started walking closer to the car.

“You didn't have to come. I can afford a twenty-dollar car ride,” replied Tessa.

Scott climbed out of his car and walked around to open up his trunk. Tessa stood frozen on the edge of the curb, holding the handle of both of her suitcases, while shifting her shoulder slightly to adjust her purse. She stared at Scott’s tanned arms and face, knowing very well that he took advantage of the warm weather in Florida.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” He said, “besides we haven’t talked or seen each other in a while and thought it would be nice to catch up.”

Scott walked closer to Tessa and reached out to grab the handle on one of Tessa’s suitcases, his fingers brushing up against hers. His amicable touch was enough to send tingles down Tessa’s spine causing her to withdraw her hand and submit to Scott loading her suitcases in his trunk. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest, observing his fluid movements.

It was just like old times when they would get back from a trip whether they were traveling together or not. Scott would always drive home from the airport and would never hesitate to place her luggage in the car without her asking.

He finished loading her suitcases and slammed the trunk shut, raising an eyebrow as she stood in place. “Are you going to get in or am I going to drive off with your luggage?”

Tessa’s thoughts broke, as she flushed and nodded her head. “Yeah, sorry, was just thinking about stuff.” She began walking over towards the passenger side door, only to have Scott quickly run ahead of her and open up the door. Her cheeks reddened more, as she slid into the seat.

Scott climbed in the driver's side and started up the engine again, fastening his seatbelt and looking over at her. He gave her a small smile, the awkwardness of not seeing each other finally setting in. He remained quiet, an unusual characteristic of him, as he looked over his left shoulder and slowly pulled onto the road leading out of the London airport.

Tessa slowly leaned forward, glancing over at Scott, whose eyes were fixed on the road. She adjusted the air vents, so the heat was not blowing in her face. She squirmed in her seat trying to relax. Scott took notice of it and shifted his focus temporarily over at Tessa, who continued to deflect meeting the hazel hue.

“So, how long were you in New York for?” He asked.

“A week.”

“Exciting projects I gather?”

She nodded and began picking at her nails. “Yeah, and just for fun. Never really got the chance to explore New York with skating and shows. Did some shopping and walked around, the usual.”

Scott bobbed his head and shifted in his seat as well.

They cruised along Huron Road, Tessa easing back into her seat knowing that she would be home in fifteen to twenty minutes. She looked down at her hands, twisting the two rings on her left middle finger, feeling foolish for being nervous to talk to Scott. She felt the car take a right turn, suddenly causing her head to snap upright and look at the road they were turning on and then at Scott.

“Where are you taking me? This isn’t the way home.”

Scott chose to ignore her question. “What day is it today?”

“Just your ordinary Sunday,” She daringly said, attempting to convince herself.

“I beg to differ,” He responded, sarcasm evident in his tone, “you know exactly what day it is.”

Tessa finally met his eyes, feeling the lump once again begin to form. The expression on their faces and eyes was enough for Tessa to know that he remembered what today meant for them. To her own surprise, she could tell that he was feeling just as sentimental. This day had touched both of their hearts seeing that it was the last time they skated competitively on Canadian soil. That this was the penultimate skating competition of their careers. Tessa felt the burning sensation in the corners of her eyes, immediately causing her to break eye contact with Scott and push the emotion back.

She suddenly knew exactly where they were going . . . Scott was fulfilling his promise.

“I don’t have my skates,” whispered Tessa.

“You do,” He smoothly responded, taking one hand off the steering wheel and pointing it to the back seat. “Your mom may have been persuaded to let me pick them up from your place yesterday.”

Tessa gave him a quick look, before turning around in the seat and seeing her skate bag next to his in the back seat. A small smile spread on her face, not seeing the amusement in Scott’s own face when he watched her. Both of their faces resumed to their neutral position when Tessa turned back around and sat straight in her seat.

“You were at my house?” She questioned alarmingly.

“I stopped by to see if you were there to catch up, but your mom was around checking on the place, watering the plants,” He stopped pausing, as he passed a car on the main highway to Ilderton. He swallowed and looked over at her, his hands tightening on the wheel. “She was a bit standoffish, which I guess I could understand.”

“Sorry,” whispered Tessa awkwardly letting out a breath.

“It’s fine,” He stated, “but she got your skating bag for me when I told her about our promise to each other. Although, I was surprised to see that your skates were recently sharpened. I was going to take them in and sharpen them for you.”

Tessa adjusted the seatbelt and leaned back in the seat. “I was going to go skate regardless of whether or not you were here.”

“You were?” He asked, hurt evident in his tone, “Without me and alone?”

“Yeah.”

He swallowed and continued driving towards Ilderton. Neither one of them saying anything the rest of the drive.

* * *

Scott walked to the backdoor of the Ilderton Arena, pulling out his set of keys to unlock it. Tessa hovered a few feet away clutching onto the skate bag that was slung over her shoulder. Her thoughts were racing rapidly through her mind, trying to understand what this meant. She had questions, thoughts, and feelings that she wanted to pour out to him, but she didn’t know how to say it. Didn’t know how to hold back the emotion and not show that she felt nauseous and weak when she saw him.

He unlocked the door and turned around giving her a small smile, waving for her to follow him through the door. The rink was empty today, a result of the teams heading over to Canadian Nationals in St. John’s, giving Tessa and Scott the opportunity for a private skate. Upon seeing the rink, it was evident that no one had touched the ice since the last time the Zamboni was on it, the smooth surface immediately glimmering as Scott turned on the lights.

“Feels weird to be back,” Tessa noted, realizing they hadn’t touched the Ilderton ice in six months.

“Yeah, it does,” He responded.

A couple minutes later, Tessa emerged from the dressing room changing into her usual Adidas skating attire. She set down her bag next to Scott, who was finishing lacing his skates. She carefully removed the skate guards, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, as she slipped her feet into her skates. The very same beat-up skates she had for nearly three years. It was a miracle they hadn’t completely fallen apart.

He waited for her as she laced up her skates and barely said a word when he stood up first and offered her his hand. Tessa sat up, after finishing the last knot on her right skate, and stared up at him. She glanced between his eyes and hands, seeing his own emotion pooling in the depths of his eyes. This might be one of their last moments alone like this, together on the ice.

Tessa slotted her own hand in his, letting him help her stand up. They stood in front of each other staring at each other, still holding each other’s hand. She didn’t know how long they stood there staring at each other, both wanting to say so much to each other; to fix the problems that inevitably arose at the end of summer and to end the strain in their friendship. This current dynamic to their relationship was not who they were and was not what they wanted it to come to.

“Ready,” whispered Tessa ending the silence and releasing his hand.

She walked over to the boards and opened up the door, peering over at Scott who was right behind her. His hands were buried in his skating pants pockets, observing her step on the ice and see all of the tension in Tessa’s movements leave her. As much stress as the ice caused Tessa and Scott over the years, both mentally and physically, it was also the only place where they found solace.

Their blades cut through the ice effortlessly, as they did several laps around the outskirts of the rink next to each other. They didn’t talk and kept their distance from touching each other, both starting to feel the gravity of the situation between them and the emotions of this very day. All of the magic began in this very rink, and now they were faced with the inevitable decisions they needed to make in the future. So much had changed and so much was going to change.

“Tess, what’s on your mind?” asked Scott, after fifteen minutes of silence passed. A thing that seldom happened when they were on the ice.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I do worry.”

She scoffed and shook her head, increasing her pace to leave him trailing behind her slightly. It was a game of cat and mouse, with defeat on her part inescapable. He would catch up to her, he always did no matter how old they were.

Soon enough, he grabbed ahold of her hand and turned her around to face them, neither of their legs moving as they coasted across the ice. They stared at each other, Tessa’s eyes gleaming with frustration and confusion, while Scott looked at her confused with only a minor understanding of what was going through Tessa’s mind.

“Tess,” He breathed, his free hand coming up to cup the corner of her cheeks. “What’s going on?”

“Things are different, we’ve changed.”

Scott swallowed, still touching her cheek and holding her hand. “It doesn’t have to be this way, T, you know that.”

She shook her head and placed her free hand on top of Scott’s that was on her cheek. “Yes, it does. If you want to be with someone, you can’t be close to me. Don’t deny it when I know you said that.”

His eyes flickered shut, as he took in what Tessa said.

She removed his hands from her and turned back around, skating silently next to him once more.

“Can you answer one thing for me truthfully, Scott?” Her eyes met Scott’s, immediately reading him and knowing what his answer would be. “Are you happy with her?”

He stared at her for a while, before he broke eye contact and ran a hand through his shorter locks. “I don’t know, but I think I’m reaching that point,” said Scott honestly looking down at his skates, as they paused in center ice. “Are you happy?”

“Getting there,” replied Tessa. She eyed him carefully, placing her hands on her hips and staring down at her worn skates. “Scott, why aren’t you in New Zealand with her? Why did you come back here? I thought you had all this planned out, to be with her and spend time with her. Yet, you’re here with me in this rink.” She gestured around at the rink, her voice faltering.

“New Zealand was supposed to be for us,” He said just loud enough so Tessa could here. He squeezed his hands together momentarily, before looking up and around the rink. “I was settled in Florida, helping around her place and even bought bagel seasoning for her to take on the trip, but something hit me one night. That going to New Zealand would mean I would go back on a promise that I made to you.”

“I don’t get it, Scott, why this? Why give up a trip of a lifetime to do a short skate with me?”

He dug his toe pick into the ice. “I don’t know, Tess, I can’t explain it. I just knew I couldn’t go back on this promise. That I would feel this guilt for the rest of my life and never be able to look at you again if I missed out.”

“So you did this to not feel guilty?” She countered.

“Partially,” Scott admitted, unable to look at her in the eyes.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Tessa shook her head and did a few circles in place trying to think. The entire situation was overwhelming ever since Scott drove up in his Acura to pick her up at the airport. It felt like they suddenly didn’t know how to interact with each other anymore. The weeks apart from each other changed them, and caused them to bottle up their feelings about everything.

“I just want both,” abruptly said Scott, “I want you as my best friend and to be with Jackie. I know I can’t have both and I have to make a decision of what matters more to me.” His voice sounded frustrated, and he began clenching his own fists, shaking his head furiously.

Tessa’s eyes widened. “You actually have to think about this?”

“What would you do if you were in my position then?”

She fell silent, knowing what her answer is. It was the same answer that she subconsciously chose each time a boyfriend or fling would enter her life. There was a reason why it never worked out for the guys she would date; no one could ever fill her heart the way Scott did.

Yes, Tessa ended things between her and Scott after those months from the Olympics onwards, but she always felt the decision ended up being mutual. They both needed space and time away from each other, to find out what they were like as individuals that didn’t have to rely on each other. They needed that time to become independent, but she never saw the next girl coming. She never saw Scott jumping into another relationship and suddenly dedicating all of his free time to Jackie.

“I would choose the person who I wanted a future with,” stated Tessa, “and realize that maybe, you’re right. We can’t live our lives with each other in it anymore.” Her eyelids fluttered shut, as tears began to form when she spoke those words. She couldn’t bear the thought of looking at Scott’s face, knowing that his entire demeanor fell.

“I don’t know what I want.” He sounded upset and a bit lost, finally confessing what he had been feeling for months.

As much as Tessa wanted to continue to be angry with him, not give him sympathy when he placed himself in this situation, she couldn’t help herself. This was the same boy that captivated her heart the minute he held her hand, the man that went through the hardest year of his life when they returned to skating and relied on her to guide him through the practices and competitions. It was an unbreakable habit that she had, to be there for him when he needed it.

“You need to figure that out for yourself, I can’t help you there,” supportively said Tessa. She skated over to him and grabbed both of his hands, giving them a light squeeze. The flicker of sadness was in Scott’s eyes as they stared at each other and she knew the only thing she could do right now was to distract him. “Come on, let’s just skate and forget about everything. Let’s go to our place, yeah?”

The soft hum of the music drifted through the empty rink, as they joined hands and began skating around. They came up with their own choreography as they moved around the ice, communicating with few words or a look in the eyes. Their thoughts about the future of their relationship and the present soon drifted away from each other through every delicate motion they took on the ice. Their only focus was each other.

As Tessa came down from a rotational lift they incorporated, her eyelids fluttered shut as she felt Scott’s strong arms wrapped around her waist. He slowly moved her down to the ice, their chests pressed against one another, as they continued to be in their own world. She felt his breath against her face, as their noses slightly touched when her blades touched the ice again. Instead of resuming their skate, he held her against him, their noses touching, and their eyes shut.

She took in the familiar feeling of his touch and remained breathless as they stopped on the ice in the same position. She couldn’t help but run her hands through his shortened locks, her heart racing in her chest from the adrenaline of the skate. Tessa wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his soft lips move in perfect synchronicity with her own and feel every nerve in her body tingle. She wanted to feel that sense of being alive, and return to her safe haven.

But the sense of reality was slowly coming back to her as her lips lightly brushed against Scott’s with him not resisting. Regretfully, she opened up her eyes and pulled away from him using her free hand to stroke the side of his face. Courage to say those dangerous words she held back all of those months he was with her finally escaped, “I don’t want to lose you from my life, Scott.”

His eyes opened and met hers, emotion weighing heavy. “Who says you will?”

“I’m afraid we will continue to lose sight of our friendship if we stay on this path.”

“Me too,” whispered Scott, his hands moving away the stray hairs encompassing Tessa’s face. “I just don’t know how to get distance, gain perspective, and figure out myself without losing you.”

“I don’t know either,” She admitted biting her lip, “but I still hope that one day we will sort out everything and can be eighty years old watching jeopardy.”

A bittersweet smile spread on his face, as he pressed both hands lightly against Tessa’s cheeks. “I think we will have that future together, Tess, it is the only way I see it. You and me watching game shows at night and bickering about who should win.”

Tessa giggled before a serious expression came across her face. “You won’t give up on this twenty-one-year partnership even if it’ll be hard for a while?” She looked to him for confirmation, hoping her nightmares would never come true.

“Never, kiddo, you should know that.”

“I love you,” She whispered, squeezing his hands.

“I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, pulling her against his chest. She sighed into his muscular chest and breathed in his scent, suddenly never wanting to let go. “We will figure this all out in the end, Tess, I know we will.”

“I know we will too,” murmured Tessa, “because it’s us. I just hope we figure this out sooner rather than later.”

“Things can’t be this way forever,” said Scott, “one day we'll be old and gray and still together.”

Tessa smiled into his chest. “Old, gray, and together . . . what a serendipitous thought.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I may have you guys coming after me for having this ending so open. Since this story is more or less based on current events (with, of course, my fictional spin), I felt the need to leave it a bit open-ended and up to your own interpretation of their last conversation and what it meant. Despite all the angst, I hope the ending left you with some hope about Tessa and Scott and where they go from here.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> (And don’t worry, Path to You is coming soonish. I just needed to get some angst off my chest with this.)


End file.
